


Swimming Lessons from the Ultimate Swimming Pro

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, i love them sm, they go swim, theyre the best.......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: As strong as she looks, one thing Sakura cannot do is swim. Her girlfriend, Asahina, has to give her lessons.





	Swimming Lessons from the Ultimate Swimming Pro

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry that i haven't been posting lately but i just been having writers block and??? 0 motivation??? thats why this ending is so abrupt im so sorry

"Alright... alright... easy does it, Sakura. There's no sharks in the water.. or anything else dangerous. Monomi made sure every single inch of the school was checked over three times before letting us explore around. Safely. Monokuma is gone, we don't have anything to worry about, and if you drown, i'll give you CPR. Mouth-to-mouth," Asahina teased her beloved girlfriend, gently ushering her into the water as she held onto her large hands. With a dark face flushed darker, Sakura was following close behind without a word escaping her mouth. Honestly, ever since Monokuma was gone, Sakura had been silent. Why though? What had happened between her and that little bear? God only knew at this point... but it was best off to make life good while it lasted. After all, everything outside of the horrendous academy was horrible; despair spreading all around, buildings crumbling, people dying... what would be next? The thoughts were all plausible in Sakura's mind. She /knew/ she wouldn't get to see neither family or friends anymore but... she had to make the best of this... and the best of everything. The academy was the only hope for Class 78, honestly. The outside world was too much. This was where the lives of the students were going to remain. 

Trying to focus on the positive, Sakura was willing to accept her girlfriend's help in getting into the pool. It looked embarrassing to be wearing floaties and a life jacket, really. Asahina suggested she put it on though. Mostly because the large muscular woman didn't know how to swim. It was embarrassing to keep thinking about but she quickly shrugged it off. As she stood in the shallow end of the pool, Asahina had already gently let go of Sakura. Maybe it was best off they go somewhere that Sakura's feet couldn't touch... but it was best off with baby steps first!

"Alright.. now follow me," Asahina tried to stand beside Sakura. Huh? She couldn't touch. Her bright blue gaze settled over toward the numbers over toward the pool before she smiled widely. Oh. They were at six feet already. No wonder. "We're just going to start with simple swimming. If you'd like, I can give you everyday lessons if you'd like... so anyway.. you're going to want to push your hands through the water gently and you don't want to splash or kick too much. It'll look like you're panicking. You'll want to try to float as well. All you have to do is pretend you're as light as a feather," she smiled. Although this wasn't the way she had really learned how to swim, she wanted others to learn swimming this way. After all, she had learned by having her father throw her into a pond when they were fishing one time. Luckily she caught on right away and swam like a pro.

This was confusing. So why did she have to learn how to float if she was- oh! Because professionals didn't wear floaties and life jackets! Duh! "That sounds like a perfect plan, Hina. Perhaps in return, I can teach you martial arts," she crooned rather gently. With the instructions she was given by her fiancee, she tried her best to follow them. Slowly but carefully... take things easy... take them slow.. as she pushed toward the deep end so she wouldn't touch the bottom as easily, she managed to keep herself afloat. However, she was doing a poor job of it. But she was trying... and practice made perfect! 

"Aw, Sakura. You don't have to... but i'd love to try out something you're interested in as well. Maybe we can try some of that tomorrow! Because later I think i'm going to go baking... I want to try to make some donuts on my own. I don't know how they'll turn out but..."

"I think they're going to be wonderful with enough time and effort put into it. After all, you can do almost anything you put your mind to," Sakura warmly smiled at Asahina who returned it with a sweet giggle. As the muscular woman pushed through the water, the two were beginning to slowly swim beside each other. This was actually fun. Both Asahina and Sakura were gliding through the water together, Sakura obviously getting the hang of the swimming mechanic. This was fun. This was easy. It was all great. Maybe this academy was going to be better than she thought it was, anyway...


End file.
